Sueños Sobre Hielo
by Sakura Li 1987DF
Summary: Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.(Au)(OoC) (OC) La vanidad y la soberbia cederan ante el hecho de que ella no es lo que el siempre creyo que era?
1. Chapter 1

_**DDR Los personajes pertenecen a la historia Sakura Card Captors creada por CLAMP**_

_****__****__**N/A **_Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**Cap. 1**

**Frozen Time**

La nieve siempre es bella pero yo encontré algo más bello que ella…lo gracioso es que estuve ciego mucho tiempo pero un día por fin pude verlo con claridad.

**Tomoeda Japón **

— Shaoran por amor de díos ya levántate tenemos mucho que entrenar hoy—como siempre mi novia arruinaba mi gran momento…pero tenia razón debía despertar, y con pesar mire el despertador… las 4:35 am en punto.

— Meiling serias tan amable de darme por favor cinco minutos para prepararme—la escuche maldecir en voz baja pero se largo, trece años con esa chica y apunto de casarme con ella, no entiendo como seguimos con esa locura, cuando más que novios amigos u amantes parecemos dos completos extraños.

Me levante de un salto busque mi ropa entre todo mi desastre, encontré lo mas cómodo que pude a sabiendas que Meiling se infartara al verme, pero que mas da no siempre vestiré Armani por complacerla, al salir de la habitación sigilosamente bajo las escaleras y aunque no me gusta hacerlo me escondo para escuchar su charla.

— Te he dicho mil veces que no llames aquí, Shaoran puede escucharme… si, ya sé que esto es un negocio… claro que sé que él tiene sus aventuras con cuanta novata se deja engañar… aun asi ambos tenemos una imagen y negocio que cuidar… no empieces con lo mismo sabes perfectamente que él y yo tenemos más de dos años que no dormimos juntos… Sé que es patético pero aunque te amo, no pondré en riesgo todo por lo que he luchado… Con un demonio Liam, tú sabias perfectamente como serian las cosas al aceptar esta relación yo en ningún momento te engañe.

— ¿Hola mi amor que cocinaste el día de hoy?—entre sonriente a la cocina con toda la intención de que Liam me escuchara por la cara de Meiling creo que mi broma salio bien.

— Te llamo más tarde—fueron las mecánicas palabras de la bella chica con cabello largo azabache con mirada rubí que vestía un entallado conjunto deportivo negro con ligeros toque rosas—. ¿Cuánto llevas escuchando?—molesta, mi linda novia me mira intensamente aguardando mi respuesta.

— Acabo de bajar querida ¿Qué, no me ves?—irónico le contesto mientras tomo una rebanada de pan tostado.

— Déjate de tonterías Shaoran, ¿de cuándo acá tú entras llamándome mi amor?—es tan gracioso verla roja por el coraje, trato de mantener la calma y no soltar la carcajada.

— Es solo que amanecí con buen animo, después de todo eres mi prometida, no veo el por que de vez en cuando no pueda tener una atención contigo, pero si tanto te molesta juro solemnemente jamás volver a hacerlo—la miro seriamente y comienzo a comer mientras ella parece calmarse un poco pero el ambiente aun es tenso.

— Debemos darnos prisa, parece que Nail la encontró—inquieta ella comienza a comer su fruta mientras la veo con indiferencia, ya que Nail la encontraba cada dos semanas y siempre se equivocaba.

— ¡Oh que maravilla, la hemos vuelto a encontrar! —soy irónico lo sé, pero enserio ya me había desilusionado tanto al comprobar una y otra vez que los hallazgos de Nail eran erróneos, que ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarla.

— Vámonos, hoy no quiero llegar tarde a clases—distraída la veo mirar su celular con insistencia.

Las chicas de servicio levantan la mesa y nos miran con indiferencia, que distinto a cuando llegaron hace un año se desvivían por tenerme bien atendido en todo sentido, con pereza salgo detrás de Meiling, que por su pequeña pelea, no noto que iba vestido con pants sueltos y una camiseta negra suelta, me puse mi gorra de los Lakers para dirigirnos al estacionamiento de nuestra nada despreciable mansión, hoy me sentía rebelde asi que tome las llaves del Lamborgini mientras Meiling aun distraída me lanzo una mirada de fastidio que ignore.

Durante el trayecto ella aun miraba su celular como queriendo traspasarlo, sentí pena por él, pobre ¿qué culpa tenía que mi novia fuera una histérica hormonal? En fin como poner música era un suicidio seguro, me concentre en manejar y asi ignorarla por completo, al llegar a la pista pude ver al pequeño Nail; delgado, cabello negro, ojos pequeños y calculadores detrás de un par de gafas vestido de traje Dolce seguramente y un abrigo de la misma marca, detestaba a ese tipo y sin razón aparente, al estacionarme él se acerca a toda prisa para abrir la puerta a Meiling que lo mira con desdén.

— Después de su entrenamiento los llevare con ella— veo que esta entusiasmado y a la vez temeroso hecho que no me gusta, pero en fin solo suspiro y entro a la pista.

— Shaoran, podríamos hoy solo practicar lo básico ya sabes empujes internos y externos, la verdad no estoy lo suficientemente concentrada para más—la miro incrédulo, ella que se la vivía recordándome que debíamos superarnos a nosotros mismos que siempre podíamos ser mejores ¿me decía eso? ¿Y todo por una pelea con su novio?

— Claro Meiling, no te preocupes, no es como si las Nacionales no estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina o como si no tuviéramos un título que defender—mi ironía, a veces la odio, vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras se daba media vuelta hacia la pista.

Claro no lo he mencionado Meiling y yo somos los mejores patinadores artísticos sobre hielo en Japón y el mundo, somos reconocidos por nuestro indudable talento y carisma, a eso hay que agregarle el hecho que lo hacemos desde los 7 años y que ahora reafirmamos nuestra relación con un matrimonio sin amor.

Irónicamente debo confesar en que hubo un tiempo en que la ame con locura y que fuimos felices, pero con el tiempo todo comenzó a decaer entre nosotros, nos alejamos hasta convertirnos en esto, un par de extraños que viven bajo el mismo techo destinados a casarse.

Di un suspiro y ya con mis patines puestos entre a la pista, estar ahí siempre me relajaba y me hacia sentir… vivo y feliz, opte por iniciar mi calentamiento lo mas alejado de Meiling, ya que lo que menos quería era contagiarme de toda esa mala vibra que ella transmitía en esos momento después de un rato comenzamos a dar giros y movimientos básicos, demasiados diría yo. Al concluir nuestro entrenamiento Nail se acerca emocionado para decirnos que sigamos a su Maseratti ya que el conocía el camino hacia ella mejor que nadie.

Con total fastidio me dispuse a conducir siguiendo el Maseratti negro de Nail, mientras Meiling volvía a mirar a su celular, de perfil pude notar como un par de lagrimas se le escapaban… ese Liam debía ser especial, suspire un poco y seguí ignorándola apropósito, me sentía molesto, obviamente no eran celos pero me molestaba esa situación, al detenernos note que el imbécil de Nail nos había llevado a la universidad donde estudiamos, esta vez ese imbécil se había pasado de listo asi que baje del coche molesto a encararlo.

— Pedazo de imbécil, como puedes decir que ella esta aquí Meiling o yo la hubiéramos identificado de inmediato—molesto lo tome por las solapas del traje.

— El problema mi estimado Shaoran, es que no lo hicieron pero es ella lo puedo asegurar, por fin la encontré—altanero Nail se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar hacia los edificios, cuando lo vi entrara al edificio de profesores, aun sin dar crédito seguí sus pasos.

— Voilà — Nail se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina del Limón salvaje apodo que le dábamos afectuosamente a la profesora de Literatura por amargada y loca. Lo mire aun más incrédulo.

— ¿Esperas que crea que el Limón Salvaje es ella?—vi como su rostro se mofo al escuchar el apodo, pero enserio este tipo había agotado mi paciencia.

— Creí que preferías llamarla La afrodita del hielo—irónico Nail llamaba a la puerta

— Pase—fue la única respuesta que se recibió detrás de ella.

Y ahí estaba el Limón Salvaje con su cabello trenzado de una muy rara manera, sus lentes de fondo de botella y vestida tan, pero tan anticuada mente con una blusa de cuello alto con holanes color café, una falda de monja del mismo color, zapatos deformes y medias gruesas, como el imbécil de Nail osaba decir que ese adefesio era mi Afrodita de la nieve.

— Tiempo sin saber de ti belleza por poco y no te encuentro pero él facilito las cosas, sabes ahora entiendo por que lo dejaste mira que vender donde podía encontrarte por algunos dólares fue muy bajo aun para él—Nail tomaba asiento mientras veía como Limón lo veía mientras palidecía—. Y no intentes negarlo hermosura antes de pagarle corrobore toda su información

— Qué demonios quieres Harrys, una medalla al mejor sabueso que pueda haber en este mundo—molesta el Limón se cruzaba de brazos tensa.

— Hacerte una propuesta claro esta, querida pero por favor deja de esconderte tras ese juguete tiene tiempo no veo tu fría mirada.

El limón con desdén se quito esas gruesas gafas de fondo de botella y lo que vi me dejo al borde de un ataque cardiaco, una mirada esmeralda fría y altanera, esa que yo había estado buscando toda mi vida estuvo frente a mi todo este tiempo.

— Y vela aquí la reina de las nieves, la gran y siempre altiva Sakura Kinomoto—Nail sonrió al ver mi rostro desencajado mientras ella lo miraba aún más fríamente.

— Habla Harrys, no tengo todo tu tiempo—molesta limón, digo Sakura lo miraba con una frialdad capaz de congelar todo a su paso.

— Creo que conoces a mis clientes los Li, te hemos estado buscando para que los entrenes, y antes que te niegues piensa esto, asi como el fue tan astuto de encontrarme para venderme tu paradero se lo puede dar a cualquiera, si aceptas yo te garantizo además de tu sueldo, mantenerlo neutralizado por completo—. Satisfecho al ver un brillo en su mirada, Nail se cruzo de brazos dando por hecho que aceptaría.

— Lo pensare y te daré mis condiciones por escrito, creo que el Señor Li es capaz de transportar un documento en perfecto estado a diferencia de su pésima redacción—ella me miro fríamente y juro que me sonroje al escucharla decir eso, mi diosa del patinaje era el Limón salvaje del que tanto me mofaba, a quien tanto odiaba estaba atónito ante todo este Meiling permanecía mirando su celular sin parecer que lo ocurrido le afectase en lo mas mínimo mientras yo…

— Tienes dos días para darme una respuesta, que espero sea favorable para ambos y hermosura es un gusto volver a verte—Nail se levanto triunfalmente —. Y por cierto déjame decirte que debajo de todo ese horroroso disfraz me doy cuenta que sigues tan hermosa como siempre —ella le lanzo una mirada fulminante—. Adiós bello Limón Salvaje.

Cuando escuche eso último juro quería morirme por que ella me miro de manera asesina.

— Lárgate ya Harrys y Señor Li lo veo más tarde en clase.

Eso último me hizo sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, asi que solo asentí y salí de ahí seguido por Meiling.

Al cerrar la puerta Nail nos miró con suficiencia.

— Bien yo cumplí ahora solo esperemos un poco, debo irme y ustedes tienen clases. Por cierto Shaoran ten cuidado la reina de las nieves, me parece que no te tiene en el mejor de los conceptos amigo, suerte con ella.

No pude contestar nada ya que yo mismo me encontraba en un shock total, como mi diosa podía ser eso… ese Limón, pero en fin por primera vez Nail lo había logrado la encontró y me hizo tragar mis palabras.

— Shaoran es hora de entrar a clases—ausente Meiling me toma del brazo para asi encaminarnos a clases cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

_**CONTINUARA **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DDR Los personajes pertenecen a la historia Sakura Card Captors creada por CLAMP**_

_****__****__**N/A **_Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**Snow Clouds**

—Shaoran—escucho que me llaman a lo lejos—. ¡Shaoran!—ese grito me saco de golpe de no sé dónde, como tonto gire la cabeza hasta que enfoque mis ojos en Meiling que me miraba con una mezcla de emociones, con mi confusión no fui capaz de identificar ni una sola de ellas.

—Shaoran, por lo que más quieras, sé que estas en Shock aun por lo que paso esta mañana… pero al menos ten la sensatez de disimularlo mejor, te recuerdo que tu y yo vivimos en un mundo de apariencias y tu ahora estas dando mucho que desear, no han dejado de mirarnos y cuchichear a nuestras espaldas, por favor actúa normalmente y demos el show de los novios eternamente enamorados al que los tenemos acostumbrados, sabes que un solo rumor podría poner en entre dicho todo.— La odiaba pero ella tenia razón, ya un poco mas tranquilo pude mirar a nuestro alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos en el salón de clases y a nuestro alrededor había varias personas mirando y susurrando… era asqueroso, ni aun momento de consternación tenía derecho, y todo por ser una figura pública, Meiling tenía razón, di un largo suspiro y la abrase con fuerza.

—Lo siento.—Fue lo único que pude susurrarle para después levantar sus rostro, que me miro confundido el cual me hizo sonreír tenia mucho que no veía a Meiling confundida. Creo que fue un impuso pero la bese, hecho que la tomo a ella y a toda la clase por sorpresa.

—Si van a tener ese tipo de demostraciones, sean tan amables de hacerlo fuera de mi salón de clases, aquí vienen a aprender Literatura. Así que, por favor Señoritos Li sean buenos niños y compórtense a la altura. —Cuando la escuche sentí un punzada que recorrió todo mi sistema nervioso, lentamente solté a Meiling y me encontré ante mí la visión mas horrible que podría imaginar, Limón Salvaje estaba ahí, esperando cruzada de brazos. Me aparte un poco más, bastante sonrojado.

—Lo siento Profesora Amamiya no era nuestra intención causar algún problema, es solo que no vi nada de malo en demostrarle a mi novia el gran amor que le tengo, después de haberla preocupado toda la mañana. Fíjese usted que me lleve un susto de muerte al comprobar eso que usted siempre dice, es cierto. —Aunque mis palabras reflejaban tranquilidad y desenfado por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios.

—Generalmente siempre suelo tener razón, pero dígame ¿en que fui asertiva esta vez?— Sakura Limón era obvio que quería provocarme, no entiendo muy bien porque, así que solo le sonreí con la inocencia que suelo utilizar siempre que necesito salirme con la mía.

—Jamás hay que juzgar un libro con su portada, ya que esta es solo la cubierta. Las verdaderas y gratas sorpresas siempre están por dentro en el contenido. Eso Profesora. El día de hoy descubrí que también es aplicable a las personas, pero creo que ahí suelen decir que las apariencias engañan, ¿no cree?—Pude ver claramente como Sakura Limón se tenso y se dio la media vuelta para caminar a su escritorio, mientras mis queridos compañeros me miraban con admiración y respeto. Yo solo me permití disfrutar mi breve triunfo, conocía demasiado bien a Sakura Limón para saber que su contraataque vendría pronto y directo. Abrase por los hombros a Meiling y la vi asentir, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro también aguardando esa estocada.

—Bien clase ya que hoy andamos con aires tan… Románticos creo que es idóneo dejarles un trabajo especial… jóvenes vamos a leer _**Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.**_ Y me entregaran un informe detallado de sus impresiones acerca de la obra, esto lo tendrán que hacer para el día de mañana que tenemos la primera clase juntos. Nada como empezar el día leyendo y calificándoles. Y como tienen tanto que hacer el día de hoy me retiro para que comiencen, tengan un muy buen día y créanme que espero que el libro les interese. El ochenta y cinco por ciento de su calificación final, ya que esta en juego con este pequeño trabajo. —Boquiabierto vi como Sakura Limón, salio del aula sonriente. Juraría que me susurro _Jaque_, pero no estoy seguro cuando iba a levantarme para seguirla la mano de Mei me detuvo.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a casa, pero antes busca a esa noviecita tuya. Que siempre hace nuestras tareas, la necesitamos si no queremos darle una satisfacción al Limón Salvaje. —Asentí y tomados de la mano caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, ya ahí note como ella se tenso visiblemente, trate de enfocar la mirada en la dirección que ella miraba tan aturdida, pero un par de tortolos se besaban apasionadamente y me estorbaban… Hasta que lo comprendí… Ese par de tortolos era lo que la puso en ese estado, ellos estaban tan absortos en su nube que no notaron que teníamos ya rato mirándolos.

De perfil pude notar que la chica se me hacia conocida. Era bajita, muy buen cuerpo, cabello sedoso castaño corto y obscuro, con un par de piernas de muerte. Después de varios minutos repasando mentalmente mi lista de "amiguitas" la ubique su nombre era Rika Sasaki. Y tenia un problema ella es mi… _amigota_, la que me hacia las tareas, aun asi no entiendo por que Meiling se tensaba, solo era cuestión de acudir ella o yo a alguno de nuestros acosadores para pedirles ese favor, ellos con tal de una foto, un abrazo o un **hola** nuestro se daban por pagados. Pero había algo más, que obviamente yo no estaba viendo y que provoco que mi novia derramara más que un par de lágrimas.

—Sácame de aquí por favor, Shaoran, llévame a casa o mejor aun sácame del país, lo más lejos que se pueda de aquí y de todo esto. —Al escuchar ese sollozo por parte de Meiling lo entendí, a ella no le importaba un pepino que Rika tuviera novio. El problema era realmente quien era el novio, no necesite ser un genio para saber que ese chico besucón, no era otro más que Liam. Su, Liam. La abrace por los hombros y deje que recargara su pecho en mí, mientras tomaba mi celular y llamaba a Nail, que como siempre tomaba su tiempo en ver si deseaba contestarme o no.

—¡Hola Shaoran! Es un placer como siempre saber de ti amigo. —Su voz me irritaba, así que solo suspire e hizo un momento de pausa.

—Mira necesito un favor. Un idiota se metió con _Mi novia._ Quiero hacerle saber, que mi novia no es el juguete, de nadie. ¿Está bien?— Los sollozos de Meiling se estaban acrecentando, así que dejando atrás a ese par la ayude a entrar al auto aun aguardando la respuesta de Nail.

—Listo ya van en camino dame solo su ubicación. —Cuando Nail quería era eficiente, sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta del coche, dejando a una muy, pero muy deprimida Meiling. Así que me tome mi tiempo en rodear el coche para darle santo y seño de Liam, a mi parecer un tipo no muy atractivo en comparación mía pero en fin, si Meiling había visto algo y ahora ese algo la estaba sumiendo en una depresión total, entre al auto y comencé a conducir en silencio, el cual fue llenado por los sollozos de mi novia, que me transmitían un enorme sentimiento de dolor y vacío. La entendía, por que yo mismo me he sentido así demasiadas veces, aun así me pregunto por que seguimos adelante con toda esta farsa. Pero a mi mente solo vino un rostro burlón—Hiraguizawa. —Lo dije en voz alta sin querer e interrumpí los sollozos de Meiling, que apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—Lamento haber perdido la compostura de esta manera Shaoran, perdí de vista nuestros objetivos… no volverá a pasar. —La vi secar su rostro con un pequeño pañuelo que no se de donde saco, pero aunque su voz era débil había decisión en sus palabras. Estamos locos, quizás, pero ambos teníamos claras dos cosas. No íbamos a poner en riesgo lo que tanto trabajo nos a costado ganar juntos y ambos odiábamos a Hiraguizawa.

Llegamos a casa y ella se retiró a descansar. Lo necesitaría, estoy seguro que mañana en la pista no me la iba a dejar fácil, por otro lado se le olvido el problema de Sakura Limón, aunque en este momento. Limón Salvaje definitivamente le iba mejor, pero al descubrir que mi afrodita de la nieve era ella, algo me molestaba y no podía volver a llamarla Limón Salvaje. Sonreí para mí al pensar en su cara si supiera que ahora es Sakura Limón. La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro al recordar que debía llamar a alguien, con fastidio tome mi móvil, realmente no quería hacerlo pero no tenía alternativa.

—Hola, Rika. ¿Cómo estas preciosa? Sabes me has tenido muy abandonado, yo sé que tienes novio pero eso no quita un mensaje de vez en cuando, o una llamada. Aunque sea de cortesía cariño. —La escucho titubear un poco, pero no duda en venir a casa a visitarme, en fin. ¿Quién soy yo, para negarle a mi ratón de biblioteca el venir a mi casa, a hacer mi tarea? A veces me sorprendo de lo mala persona que puedo llegar a ser, pero si algo he aprendido en el mundo, es que todo se basa en apariencias. Después de prometer encontrarla en mi casa mas tarde, doy ordenes al servicio de mantener a mi novia vigilada y en cuanto llegue la visita la hagan pasar. Por el momento yo debía salir y asegurarme de algo.

Conducir a altas velocidades es algo que rara vez puedo hacer, pero ahora mirando mi colección de autos no logro decidir cual escoger, pero opto por lo sencillo y casual. Así que opto por mi Alfa Romeo Spyder, amo este auto aunque casi no puedo utilizarlo, en fin, me pongo en marcha. Pongo un poco de música, me alegra al menos haber dejado mi disco de **Muse** aquí, asi el viaje será mas placentero, mi auto favorito, y mi banda favorita nada puede arruinarlo.

Me deslizo conduciendo por la carretera, odio que ese lugar este a las afueras de la ciudad, pero que se le puede hacer. Al llegar aparco el auto y apago el estéreo, mientras corto las primeras notas de **Neutron Star Collisions,** después de un largo y cansado suspiro entro al elegante y pequeño edificio. Como soy cliente estrella del lugar no necesito ningún tipo de anuncio, así que paso de largo sin mirara a nadie. Este lugar es un nido de arrivistas.

Al llegar a mi destino una osada secretaria intenta detenerme pero una mirada arrogante de mi parte la detiene y la obliga a volver a tomar asiento mirando fijamente su monitor.

—Buena chica —le susurro, entro a la oficina pero la encuentro vacía, me irrita que ese cretino no este cuando se le necesita así que decidido irme, en ese momento escucho voces en la parte posterior de la oficina. No me considero un chismoso pero si curioso, así que me acerque para escucha un poco y en efecto en donde se encontraba el privado de mi querido representante estaba él y alguien que lo hacía levantar de sobre manera la voz.

—Harrys hicimos un trato, dame la plata yo cumplí, la encontraste ahora paga. —Esa voz se escuchaba aburrida, nerviosa era… rara.

—Conmigo no te vengas a hacer el listo que ya te pague, cometiste el error de firmar esos pagares que lo comprueban, así que largo de aquí que me estas haciendo perder el tiempo y mi tiempo vale mucho, tu jamás podrás pagarlo. —Como siempre altanero, pero esta vez había algo más en su voz… ¿Preocupación? ¿Miedo? Nail Harrys era un hombre frio y sin alma a la hora de cerrar un trato y por conseguir su objetivo podría ser peor que el mismísimo diablo.

—Eso ya se me acabo necesito más, soy un hombre de negocios como tú mi amigo, y mi capital circula rápidamente.

—¿Hombre de negocios tú? Por favor, no me hagas reír y si el dinero no te dura es porque en cuanto lo tienes lo gastas es tus porquerías, asi que por favor sal de aquí y no vuelvas más, nuestro negocio acabo.

—No lo creo… Harrys, mira no eres el único que la busca, en cambio te di la preferencia a ti por los viejos tiempos, créemelo su ubicación cuesta y si quiero saliendo de aquí voy con Hiraguizawa, o mejor aun a la prensa. Te imaginas el revuelo, por fin la desaparecida Reina regresa…Y de que manera, te lo imaginas ella bajo los reflectores es algo hermoso y espero verlo pronto.

—Lo siento pero eso es algo que no te puedo permitir arruinarías todo y no pienso dejar que le arruines la vida a Sakura dos veces, asi que ya he tomado medidas en caso de confirmar que, como sospechaba, sigues siendo un completo imbécil. Solo que esta vez, gracias a Dios no tienes los medios ni el prestigio…Tsukishiro, sé que ella va aceptar mi oferta y mi deber es cuidarla a ella como entrenadora y a los Li como mis estrellas, tu no figuras en ningún lado, deja de hacer el ridículo humillándote y lárgate de aquí.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres Neal Harrys? Si lo que eres me lo debes a mi yo te tome como mi asistente personal cuando pude escoger a otro, te enseñe todo lo que hoy sabes, mal agradecido tu no estarías hoy aquí sin mi Harrys, no lo olvides. Todo esto que hay a tu alrededor me lo debes a mí.

—No hagas que termine perdiendo la poca pizca de respeto que aun te tengo y te saque a patadas, tú no me hiciste ningún favor. Es cierto aprendí del mejor, cuando tú eras el mejor pero mírate ahora en un espejo Yue Tsukishiro. Tú ya no eres nadie, vives en un mundo totalmente ajeno a este, constantemente estas perdido. Lo perdiste todo, absolutamente todo por tus excesos. Ahora vienes aquí queriendo volver a aprovecharte del talento de Sakura, no te basto todo lo que paso, no te fue suficiente, engañarla robarla y enviarla a prisión por tus fraudes. Dime ¿no fue suficiente todo eso? Créeme aprendí bien de ti y si no quiero acabar como tú, es mejor mantenerme como hasta ahora, asi que aléjate de nuestras vidas y si anda ve a los medios a ver cuál te cree.

—¡Ella es mi Esposa tengo derecho a todo lo que ella gane!

—Ex esposa, Yue. Ella no te debe nada, si alguien esta demás aquí eres tú y cuidado con ir con Hiraguizawa, tienes un contrato conmigo y tengo a alguien vigilándote los pasos cada minuto. Si intentas algo, créemelo lo sabré y no te gustara descubrir todo lo que hago cuando alguien incumple un contrato conmigo

Estaba totalmente anonadado no podía creer todo lo que ahí estaba pasando, tuve que ayudar a mi mandíbula a cerrarse con mi mano izquierda y comencé a caminar de espaldas a la salida, descubrir todo esto era demasiado, pero me encontré con un cálido, delgado, pero firme muro que detuvo mi andar. Al girarme me quede helado, ahí estaba ella mirándome gélidamente.

—¿Sabía que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones señor Li?

No supe que decir, pero en cuanto vi el pestillo de la puerta donde estaban Nail y su amigo por impulso la tome del brazo y la saque de ahí a toda prisa, pasamos nuevamente junto a la secretaria de Nail que solo levanto la vista.

—Si dices que estuvimos aquí considérate despedida. —Le indique amenazador sin dejar de jalar a Limón Sakura conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DDR Los personajes pertenecen a la historia Sakura Card Captors creada por CLAMP**_

_****__****__**N/A **_Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**Story of my Life**

—Li, ¿se puede saber que significa todo esto?—Siento como ella intenta zafarse de mi agarre pero no puedo permitírselo no después de escuchar todo aquello.

—Mire profesora, créame que le estoy haciendo un favor. Por una vez en su vida confié en alguien más que usted misma. —Después de haber dicho eso me arrepentí, ya que aunque dejo de forcejear fui capas de sentir como ella se quedaba en Shock, pero no podía detenerme a comprobar su verdadero estado debía sacarla de ahí a como diera lugar.

Al llegar al estacionamiento me dirigí a mi auto, le abrí la puerta del copiloto pero al ver que no se movía y que seguía ausente, me vi obligado a meterla al auto y abrochar su cinturón de seguridad para después correr al asiento del conductor y arrancar a toda prisa, ya varios metros después y a la velocidad que conducía ella reacciono.

—Li ¿a dónde demonios vamos? —Se escuchaba consternada y molesta, realmente no la podía culpar pero tampoco tenía una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Profesora… La invitaría a tomar un café, pero eso se mal interpretaría y francamente estoy seguro que usted me mandaría muy lejos. Así que mejor vayamos al único lugar que me ayuda a pensar con claridad y le explico el porqué de mi actitud.

Sentí su fría y fija mirada sobre mí unos minutos antes de que ella suspirara largamente y se dejara caer en el asiento. Conduje aparentemente sin rumbo, pero en serio si ella esperaba oír algo coherente era mejor hacerlo ahí. Cuando llegamos y me estacione de reojo vi como ella se estremeció al ver adonde la había traído

—Vamos—le dije y salí del auto, debo reconocer que aunque trataba de mantener temple, por dentro era un manojo de nervios y agradezco a Dios que ella no lo notara, aunque tardo algunos minutos, ella bajo del coche y me siguió. Ya adentro el aire frio que me recibió me hizo sonreír.

—Y bien Li, a que juegas ahora. —Era difícil mantener mi buen humor cerca de ella, que emitía un aura sumamente obscura.

La mire fijamente y por primera vez repare en que ella llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y vestía un pants de licra negro, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Trague saliva al detenerme en sus ojos, ese par de esmeraldas que desde los siete años me tienen hechizado.

—Li, habla ahora ¿qué demonios significa todo esto?—La miro cruzarse de brazos fastidiada, su mirada es más fría aun que esta mañana. Asi que nuevamente trago saliva e inspiro profundamente lo que tenia que decir no era algo sencillo.

—Lamento haberla sacado de esa manera de la oficina de Nail, pero la persona con la que el estaba hablando a mi parecer no es grata para usted, y sí, sé que estuvo mal estar escuchando detrás de la puerta. Pero créame, no es una afición mía, por el contrario aun asi…—Se me quebró la voz no podía continuar y menos sintiendo su mirada sobre mí, la verdad es que yo miraba el piso apanado por toda esta situación, pero ¿qué más podía hacer sino sincerarme con mi Afrodita de la nieve?

—Para empezar, ¿por qué aseveras que esa persona no es grata para mí?—Levante un poco la mirada e inmediatamente me arrepentí, ese par de ojos me atraparon por completo y sin saber cómo, mis labios se movieron por si mismos.

—La persona que estaba con Nail era su ex esposo, Yue, yo la verdad llegue buscando a Nail, para ver que haya cumplido con cierto favor que le pedí por la tarde. Escuche la conversación. Bueno mas bien era una discusión entre ese par, ya que el tal Yue quería ciertos beneficios, a los que Nail se negó y hablaron… Algunas cosas del pasado… Y de usted, pero se lo juro por lo que usted quiera mis labios están sellados.

Note como su mirada poco a poco se fue turbando y esa frialdad se iba convirtiendo en una inmensa ansiedad y se abrazo un poco asi misma, no me pregunten por que pero simplemente no lo pude evitar al verla asi tan… vulnerable. La abrase con firmeza, sí, fue algo estúpido. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Suelo ser algo impulsivo, lo primero que pude notar es que su cabello olía deliciosamente a fresas, aunque por muy poco era mas baja que yo pero lo que me dejo asombrado fue la intensa calidez que ella, mi afrodita de la nieve, emitía. No se explicar que o porque, solo sé que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí a gusto, claro el gusto me duro poco por que ella me empujo con fuerza haciéndome caer de espaldas

—No te equivoque Li, yo no soy como todas tus amiguitas, a mi me respetas mocoso impertinente…—No lo niego, eso golpeo mi ego, más de lo que creí, ya que era obvio que ella sabia mi historial, al incorporarme la mire. Había recuperado su fría mirada y me miraba indignadísima cruzada de brazos, me sonroje. No puedo explicar el porqué de esa reacción mía.

—Lo siento. Solo fue un impulso, no volverá a pasar. Se lo garantizo. —Me miro con esa mirada de hielo que me hizo estremecer.

—Más te vale, Li. Ahora con respecto a Yue, creo que Harrys sabrá manejar ese asunto mejor que nadie. Asi que no debo preocuparme, pero esto me compromete en definitiva a aceptar su oferta—al escuchar eso ultimo juro que vi un halo de luz a su alrededor, esta mujer estaba aceptando entrenarme. Ella, la mejor en la historia del patinaje artístico. Creo que por segunda vez ese día mi corazón estuvo al borde de un infarto, pero no me importo, ella, mi Afrodita. Estaba cumpliendo mi más grande y anhelado sueño.

—Bien mocoso, ya que estamos aquí ve al hielo y muéstrame lo que tienes. Aunque te advierto si en literatura soy exigente, en el hielo soy intolerante a los errores, así que muéstrame de que esta hecho el vanagloriado Shaoran Li. —Detecte sarcasmo, estoy seguro, aun asi acepte el reto. Así que baje a ponerme mis patines, mientras ella estaba en la cabina seleccionando la música que debía interpretarle, bien en cuanto entre al hielo calenté un poco bajo su atenta y critica mirada, una vez concluido mi calentamiento me pare al centro de la pista expectante de lo que ella hiciera. Pero como pasaban varios minutos y nada di un largo suspiro. —Pista 14. —Supongo no había llegado a ella, ya que tardo algunos minutos mas en ponerla, ella salio para tomar asiento en las gradas mas cercanas a la pista inspire profundamente cuando la tonada del piano empezó a tocar. Cuando abrí los ojos la vi mirándome con cierto enfado ya que era obvio que reconoció la canción… ¿y quién no? era Claro de Luna de Debussy. Aunque para ella seguramente le traía el recuerdo de la última vez que patino. En las olimpiadas llevándose el oro para Japón, como se esperaba.

Metí las manos dentro de mis bolsillos y comenzó a moverme lentamente para después inclinarme para acariciar el hielo, un movimiento sutil, claro está. Poco a poco comencé a recorrer la pista dando algunos pequeños y sencillos giros, para después comenzar a incrementar la dificultad de estos, francamente me olvide por completo de su presencia y en el momento cúspide de la canción di tres saltos con giro en el aire cerrando con un giro rápido. Al caer, para después como si fuera recogiendo mis propios pasos hacer la rutina en reversa y acabar patinando hacia atrás con las manos en los bolsillos.

La música ceso y poco a poco salí de mi ensoñación. Meiling suele decirme que siempre que patino soy otro, creo que de alguna manera tiene razón, ya que cuando estoy en el hielo simplemente me dejo llevar.

—Al fin veo con mis propios ojos por que es usted tan aclamado, Li. No entiendo el por que alguien con su talento requiera de mi, francamente no veo que le pueda aportar, debo admitir que su técnica es impecable, además que de cierta manera logra transmitir sus emociones perfectamente. Usted me recuerda a… mi misma hace varios años.

La miro incrédulo, no sabía si se burlaba de mí francamente.

—La verdad es que usted me inspiro… Cuando tenía siete años la vi patinar por primera vez. Aunque solo era un niño, le puedo garantizar que recuerdo ese momento como si fuera ayer, ya que ese día usted me mostro un mundo que creí solo existía en un cuento de hadas…

—Pero una vez dentro del cuento, también usted vio que en este mundo las apariencias son eso… meramente apariencias.

—Pero, lo que se transmite mientras estamos en el hielo es nuestra verdadera esencia o al menos así lo veo yo.

—Dígame algo Li, por que se casa con la señorita Meiling si no la ama… ¿por qué sostienen esa farsa?

—Por que no siempre fue una farsa, por que al igual que a usted alguien llego a romper mi vida y no pienso darle a ese alguien la satisfacción de caer en su estúpido juego.

—A mi me parece que cayo y redondo en sus planes señor Li. Pero quien soy yo para asegurárselo, solo le diré algo… ese talento suyo. En algún punto se vera ensombrecido por toda esa carga emocional que lleva a cuestas, pero es su decisión, yo acepto entrenarlos a usted y su prometida… Pero ya que usted, por su insana curiosidad conoce mi historia o parte de ella, me gustaría conocer más afondo sus razones, aunque eso será en otra ocasión es tarde y usted tiene un trabajo que entregarme mañana a primera hora.

La mire pálido, me había olvidado por completo de Rika. Y que decir de mi novia, demonios, como era posible ese descuido de mi parte, pero ella tenia razón. Sin darme cuenta ya era casi media noche ¿cómo demonios paso tan rápido el tiempo? Asentí y salí de la pista, deje mis patines donde siempre para salir rumbo al estacionamiento, mire a Sakura esperando que entrara al auto, esta mujer que creía ¿que el servicio de taxi que le estaba prestando era a su entera y completa disposición?

—Amm, profesora ¿nos vamos?—Nervioso llame su atención jugueteando con las llaves del auto, mientras ella contemplaba el cielo estrellado realmente ese halo no había desaparecido y bajo la luz de las estrellas parecía resplandecer aún más, ¿pero qué jodidos estoy pensando? Ella es el limón salvaje, la mujer que me ha hecho sufrir de ataques de ansiedad, más de una vez. Debo ordenar mejor mis ideas, definitivamente. Ella me miro un poco desconcertada, asi que después de dar un pequeño suspiro le abrí la puerta del copiloto y aguarde unos minutos hasta que pareció reaccionar y entro ignorándome olímpicamente. Creo que es bipolar o algo asi en fin no tengo tiempo de psicoanalizarla, asi que entro al auto y lo pongo en marcha.

—¿A donde la llevo?—Le pregunto lo más educadamente que puedo.

—Déjame en las oficinas de Harrys, necesito hablar con él. Ya el se encargara de llevarme a casa. —Asiento sin darle importancia al asunto, aunque una parte de mi se sentía intranquila, en fin al llegar a las oficinas de Nail ella salio y entro al edificio sin darme un gracias o buena suerte. Ese Limón Salvaje, no tenia modales, arranque y me dirigí a casa estaba seguro que en casa me aguardaba seguramente algún enfrentamiento.

Al llegar como me lo temía, encontré varios floreros y piezas de cerámica rotas por toda la sala, al buscar a las del servicio solo encontré su mirada de desaprobación. Ahora hasta mi servicio me juzga ¿pero que demonios estaba pasando en mi vida? Subí las escalera y ahí hecha un ovillo encontré a mi novia sollozando, a su alrededor había muñecos de peluche brutalmente descuartizados, al igual que cartas, fotos y flores marchitas todo a su alrededor en pedazos.

—Meiling, que… ¿qué ha pasado, estas bien?—Ella hizo algo que realmente no esperaba salto a mis brazos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Oh Shaoran, perdóname. Lo siento tanto, ella… ella hizo nuestros trabajos, pero no pude evitarlo, cuando la vi la encare… Liam y ella se conocen ya hace tanto que incluso ella… ella. Oh, Shaoran ¿por qué? Porque, él me hizo esto, yo se que no soy el mejor ser humano, pero en serio ¿merezco que jueguen asi conmigo? Ella venia dispuesta a decirte que este era el ultimo favor que te hacía, ya que ella dejara la universidad, por qué. Porque… Duele tanto Shaoran, pero ella espera un hijo de Liam.

Solo fui capaz de abrazarla con fuerza, no sabia que hacer o decir, no sé cuántas horas pasaron pero se quedó dormida entre mis brazos, agotada de tanto llorar a simple vista fui capas de deducir que su habitación era la zona de guerra mas afectada, asi que simplemente la lleve a mi alcoba. La acomode en la cama para después bajar a la biblioteca, que por lo que podía ver, fue el epicentro, bien o mal, mi novia no había destruido el trabajo de Rika, pero si lo había esparcido por toda la biblioteca, asi que me di a la tarea de recopilarlo todo y dejarlo listo. Mire la hora, pasaban de las 4 de la mañana y yo no había dormido, en definitiva eso no era bueno. Saque mi móvil y deje un mensaje a Nail, explicándole a grandes rasgos la situación, le pedí que pasara por la tarea y se la entregara a Sakura, ya que era seguro que no iríamos a clases. Ese día tuve que tragarme la curiosidad de saber que demonios había hablado Sakura con él, pero en fin necesitaba descansar, ya que mi cama estaba ocupada, opte por dormir en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. No sin antes dejarles una nota a nuestras Maids, que recogieran todo y a cambió recibirían una bonificación, debo aclarar que cualquiera podría pensar que ellas podrían sacar ventaja tomando fotos o vendiendo entrevistas pero para su mala suerte somos muy precavidos. Están bajo un estricto contrato, con el cual cualquier tipo de información que filtren les costara demasiado caro, no diré más, solo que Nail Harrys no tiene limite a la hora de los negocios.

Toque la almohada y caí rendido, no recuerdo más, no soy consciente de cuánto tiempo paso, pero el agua helada sobre mi rostro fue algo que inevitablemente me trajo de golpe a la realidad haciéndome caer de la cama.

—Buenos días… Tardes más bien, casi noche Sr. Li. Lo espero abajo, tenemos entrenamiento. —Aun somnoliento logre enfocar mi mirada y no pude dar crédito, era ella, Sakura esta ahí mientras un burlón Nail contenía la carcajada ante la escena.

Este era un duro despertar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DDR Los personajes pertenecen a la historia Sakura Card Captors creada por CLAMP**_

_****__****__**N/A **_Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**Memories**

No sé como pero después de siempre ser yo el que era asediado por las chicas ansiosas de cumplir mis deseos, termine aquí. En medio de la pista de hielo, bajo la crítica mirada de Limón Sakura y mi perfeccionista prometida que parecía querer destruir todo a su paso, en síntesis ¿dónde demonios esta Shaoran Li? Meiling no para de decirme—. Levanta el brazo estas a destiempo, por favor Shaoran son las finales concéntrate y el pie medio centímetro atrás que tu expresión esta mal—. Dios, definitivamente fui un ser despreciable en mi otra vida y el karma viene ahora a cobrarme todo ¿verdad? Mientras Limón Sakura no me defiende de ella en ningún momento. No ha dicho ni media palabra, me pregunto donde quedo el—. _No entiendo, como alguien de su talento requiera de mí_— ahora heme aquí, patinando con Meiling, mientras ella no sé que piensa y Nail, bueno el solo es Nail, con su celular hablando con no sé quien desde hace un buen rato, en definitiva era el inicio de torturemos a Shaoran.

—Es suficiente. Ya vi suficiente por el momento, ya puedo hacerme una gran idea de los puntos a trabajar como pareja—. Meiling y yo la miramos fijamente desde la pista, esto no es bueno. Me pregunto si ella también lo noto, si es así y confirma mis sospechas. Estoy acabado.

—Bien. A pesar de ya tener el antecedente de lo buenos que son en el hielo, debo decir que solo veo técnica, nada de pasión. Así que lo diré sin rodeos, entre ustedes no hay química. Eso es nulo, solo soy capaz de ver a dos chicos jugando a patinar en parejas, no sienten lo que hacen, solo se mueven por mover y es lamentable, ya que sí tienen talento. Pero se ve opacado por esa situación, e aquí una de las consecuencias de vivir de las apariencias, así que jóvenes tenemos dos opciones o se retiran de la competencia o buscan la manera de compenetrarse nuevamente como pareja en el hielo, por que enserio, si piensan mostrar lo que acabo de ver solo harán el ridículo.

Y sí, lo noto, y confirmo mis sospechas. Meiling y yo, ya no nos conectamos como al principio. Esa chispa se acabó, ya no está y al parecer si estoy acabado. Demonios, ese imbécil realmente consiguió su objetivo. Cuando me giro, me sorprendo al ver la expresión de mi novia, la veo fiera y retadora, mirando fijamente a Limón Sakura ¿Qué, acaso no escucho lo que ella nos dijo, o yo fui el que escucho mal?

—Profesora. Discúlpenos, tiene usted la razón, trabajaremos más arduamente y nos esforzaremos al máximo por cumplir las expectativas. Solo le pido que por favor nos entrene duro, le garantizo no fallaremos.

—Ese es el problema. Se enfocaron en cumplir las expectativas y fuerzan todo. Por eso, nada fluye. Por el contrario, es lamentable ver esto, ¿por qué, no mejor se preguntan a ustedes mismos, si realmente vale la pena mantener apariencias dejando aun lado sus propios sueños y anhelos?

—Por que ambos compartimos una meta y esa meta tiene que cumplirse a toda costa, a pesar de las circunstancias, nosotros llegaremos a ese objetivo.

Yo literalmente abrí la boca, no esperaba ver a mi novia defender nuestra postura ante el Limón Salvaje. Porque, eso era en este momento un Limón Salvaje, que aunque veía las cosas con perspectiva. No las veía desde la nuestra, que quizás sea errónea, no lo niego, aun así es nuestra y hemos trabajado duro para dejarnos caer ahora por… tecnicismos que podemos superar.

—Bien. Señorita Li. Como ustedes deseen, por hoy es suficiente. Mañana los veo en la escuela y su entrenamiento será diario por las noches, así que asegúrense de coordinar bien sus horarios.

La vi salir seguida de Nail, que nos sonrió haciendo una señal de aprobación aun con el teléfono en la oreja, ese sujeto realmente sabe como irritarme. Aun asi ya que yo no dije absolutamente nada, solo mire hacia Meiling, que apretaba sus puños con fuerza y contenía sus lágrimas. Definitivamente esto le afecto más que a nadie, lo sé. Pero aun asi soy incapaz de decir algo, solo puedo mirarla y aunque mi mente trata de encontrar la palabra o gesto correcto ante esta situación, francamente no lo tengo.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Shaoran. Esto, todo, absolutamente todo esto es mi culpa, si yo… no. Shaoran, yo sé que todo esto comenzó por mí y mi ingenuidad, si tan solo no hubiera caído… esto no estaría pasando.

—Oye, yo no te culpo, yo también tengo parte de culpa en esto, recuérdalo, no tiene caso seguir hablando del tema mejor vámonos. —Cuando comencé a patinar hacia las gradas ella me detuvo, al parecer estaba decidida a seguir con esto, a pesar de que abrir esa caja de pandora, era algo que desde que ocurrió jamás lo hemos hecho, aun asi parece que ella lo necesita, así que solo suspire y la guie junto a mí a las gradas para tomar asiento, parece que hoy también tendré una larga noche.

—Sabes Shaoran, cuando él llego a nuestras vidas. Creí que era una buena persona, creí que él era nuestro amigo, pero me equivoque y e ahí que el juego de apariencias empezó.

—Te entiendo. Yo pensé lo mismo, éramos tan ingenuos. —Dije con una sonrisa triste—. Que no creímos que pudiera acercarse a nosotros con la firme idea de destruirnos, asi como lo hizo, y como lo sigue haciendo, ¿por qué demonios se lo permitimos Meiling? Por que no terminamos con toda esta farsa y nos retiramos. Y hacemos lo que el Limón Salvaje, tomamos otra identidad y que el mundo gire buscándonos. Se cansaran, pero al fin podremos ser libres de todo esto. Yo te juro que he estado varias veces apunto de tocar tu puerta y proponértelo. Pero siempre, su estúpido rostro, con esa sonrisa burlona viene a mi mente y me lo impide. No puedo darle ese gusto y satisfacción a él, sé que es lo que espera o quizás aguardaba, precisamente esto, que nuestra química en el hielo se acabara para asi venir a burlarse en nuestra cara, si hay alguien en este mundo a quien odio. Es a él.

—Hiraguizawa tiende a ser encantador, pero detrás de todo eso, se esconde la persona más ruin, fría y calculadora del universo entero. Ni Nail es tan mezquino como él y sí, me pasa exactamente lo mismo. Yo también he querido hacerte esa propuesta, pero Hiraguizawa y el recuerdo de ese día no me dejan. No puedo olvidar esa expresión en su rostro.

—Que bueno que no soy el único que piensa en eso y lo utiliza para seguir con todo esto. Aun asi, Meiling. Nos estamos lastimando, ve lo que paso con Liam, veme a mí, ve a el Limón Salvaje. No quiero eso para nosotros, creo que nos merecemos algo mejor.

—Shaoran. Recuerdas que el día que me encontraste con Hiraguizawa en tu cama, te pusiste como loco y lo sacaste a golpes de ahí, mientras él se reía y decía._ "Lo logre, lo logre. Los separe, al fin podre ser yo quien brille. Ustedes al fin son historia, con esto, jamás podrán llegar a ser las memorables estrellas del patinaje que anhelan ser."_

—Como olvidarlo, si ese día regrese a casa por un mensaje que me dejo diciendo que estabas en problemas y me necesitabas. Yo, en ese momento te amaba como un loco Meiling. La idea de que algo te hubiera lastimado me horrorizo, por eso volví a toda prisa, pero lo que encontré, jamás lo pensé ni por error. Meiling, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, después sentí como todo mi mundo se volvió nada bajo mis pies y luego la ira me invadió. Me cegué completamente por ella y comencé a golpearlo, porque mi amigo, había destruido todo en un segundo. Increíble que lo llegue a llamar amigo.

—Él solía decir que me amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, era tierno, detallista, era perfecto y yo caí como boba. Tú no eras malo, pero recuerdo que comenzaste a interesarte en otras actividades y yo solo me deje envolver en esa telaraña de mentiras. Sabes, Shaoran. Ahora, que lo pienso, cuando te vi entrar a la habitación, mi corazón me dolió más de lo que se puede expresar con palabras, pero en ese momento solo fui capaz de llorar, ya que cada una de sus burlas se clavó en mi corazón. Él nos utilizó, sin importar herir a nadie, él tenía un propósito y no se tentó para conseguirlo. Si hay alguien que realmente es una cucaracha, es él.

—Tenía mucho que no hablábamos de esto, es más, creo que jamás lo hicimos realmente. Ese día, Nail llego y evito que lo matara a golpes, no sé cómo, pero logro que desapareciera de nuestras vidas, sin dar exclusivas a la prensa. Y tú y yo nos sentamos en silencio un largo rato, tú dejaste de sollozar y yo solo miraba al vacío, intentando entender que demonios había pasado. Luego dijiste su nombre y yo te calle poniendo mis dedos sobre tus labios, para después sin palabras dejarte salir de esa habitación y comenzar a vivir esto que, ahora llamamos vida.

—Creo que sin palabras, ambos juramos no darle a Hiraguizawa ese placer y se ha convertido en nuestro soporte para seguir con esto, aun después de tantos años.

—Aun recuerdo tu cara cuando lo viste en la primera competencia que participo, fue gracioso verte con la cara desencajada por verlo patinar con Daidoji. Ja, creo que tu sentir fue el mismo que el mío.

—¿Cómo demonios, un tipo como él era bueno? Aun asi, le ganamos sin dificultad Shaoran. Y este año es molesto que nos comparen con ese par, y más aun con esta falta de química entre nosotros, creo que es lo que él quería y me siento muy molesta conmigo misma por habérselo permitido.

—¡Hey! Que ese idiota, aún no ha ganado nada y somos los Li. Y ningún Hiraguizawa o Liam, podrán vernos jamás, perder sin antes haber dado batalla. Entregando lo mejor de nosotros en el hielo ¿es un pacto?

—Liam… otro error que llego con palabras bonitas y detalles ñoños a mi vida. Y volví a caer, como la gran boba que soy.

—No eres boba, al contrario eres la prometida de Shaoran Li. Uno de los hombres más codiciados de Asia, no, del mundo entero. Asi que, tranquila. Después de esta competencia creo nos merecemos una vida ¿no crees?

—¿Quieres decir, hacer lo que el Limón Salvaje? ¿Desaparecer e intentar una nueva vida?

—Si, por que ambos, lo merecemos. Tenemos derecho a ser felices. Ya como atletas, creo estamos consagrados y esta competencia lo reafirmara, es todo. Meiling, por favor ¿qué más esperas de este mundo? Ya perdimos demasiado, es tiempo de ser solo personas, digo. Ambos estamos estudiando una carrera, no solo somos figuras públicas, creo que podemos ser más.

—Por primera vez, Shaoran Li, termina un comentario superficial, con algo de profundidad. Es increíble el efecto de Limón Salvaje en ti, cariño.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver, solo expreso lo que vengo pensando hace tiempo.

—Síguete engañando, no importa. Vámonos, que mañana tenemos escuela y entrenamiento… Oye Shaoran, podríamos ir a cenar hamburguesas, muero de hambre no he comido nada en todo el día.

Por primera vez, en toda la platica levante la mirada y la vi, su rostro sonrojado. Solo sonreí y comencé a quitarme los patines, al igual que ella. Ya listos para salir tome su mano, hecho que solo hago en público, pero hoy simplemente deseaba hacerlo, ella sonrió y asi caminamos hacia mi auto. Me pareció ver dos siluetas, pero estando tan cansado como estaba me pareció un producto de mi imaginación. Lo deje pasar, asi que solo salimos de ahí bajo un ambiente mucho menos hostil entre nosotros, pero aun asi tenemos mucho que hacer para esta competencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Asi que, Eriol Hiraguizawa rompió el vínculo que tenían estos dos. —Fría una voz cuestiono a su interlocutor.

—Sí, ese bastardo. No le importa pasar sobre quien sea, con tal de llegar a su objetivo. Que es, tener la vida de Shaoran Li, ese maldito mocoso no tiene sueños u amor propio y siente una profunda aversión hacia Shaoran. —Burlón respondió la voz.

—Sabes por qué lo odia tanto ¿verdad?

—Es un asunto familiar, bastante delicado. Pero sé que tú eres discreta preciosa asi que te lo diré, Eriol es medio hermano de Shaoran. Producto de una aventura de su padre, aunque él no lo sabe. Ni el mismo Hien Li sabe de su existencia. Aun asi, Eriol culpa a Shaoran de ser quien es y no tener nada.

—Y como siempre, Nail Harrys sabe todo. No cabe duda que tu frase es cierta. Saber es igual a poder, debo ser más cuidadosa contigo.

—Sakura, querida. Nadie mejor que tú, sabe cómo es este mundo, por ello te los confió esos dos niños, no saben lo que se les viene encima, ahora que llega Eriol a Japón

—¿Cuándo llega?

—En estos momentos esta aterrizando su Jet privado.

—Asi que estabas monitoreándolo mientras ellos entrenaban, vaya me asustan tus métodos.

—Querida si mis intereses están en juego, moveré los hilos necesarios

—¿Y cual es el plan a seguir?

—Ir un paso delante de Eriol, no podemos hacer más.


End file.
